


Hamburgers and Ice Cream

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ CSI100 drabble community. Het drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburgers and Ice Cream

He lets Lyndsay drag him towards an ice cream van, and automatically stifles a groan. 

"Uncle Nick! Uncle Nick!" he rolls his eyes theatrically, and she giggles as he has to tuck the fluffy pink elephant under his arm to get to his wallet. 

The carnival was Lyndsay’s choice, but he’s looking after her for Catherine, both victims of another double shift. 

They’ve been here all day, he’s been dragged on the whirlitzer six times, and the dizziness is starting to feel ingrained. 

As she dances round him, clutching her ice cream in delight, Nick can’t seem to stop grinning.


End file.
